The Internet of Things (IOT) is the inter-networking of physical devices, vehicles (also referred to as “connected devices” and “smart devices”), buildings, and other items embedded with electronics, software, sensors, actuators, and network connectivity which enable these objects to collect and exchange data. There has been a surge in IOT devices that have now become a part of everyday use. Some popular IOT devices include Wifi Cameras, printers, home entertainment systems, IP phones, thermostats, home security systems, etc. With the significant adoption of IOT devices and increase in user mobility, new avenues have been opened up for attackers to compromise and steal sensitive user information. IOT devices have been notorious for poor security and have been successfully used for spreading malware, Distributed Denial of Service (DDOS) attacks and data theft. However, there are no security solutions or established standards to tackle the challenges in controlling the wide variety of IOT devices. Most IOT devices need little or zero configuration (ZeroConf) for setup which makes them user-friendly as the device starts working as soon as you switch it on. With zero configuration protocols like Bonjour/Avahi, clients automatically discover available services as the service configures itself in the network. While this reduces the burden to configure each and every service manually, this creates a huge blind spot as users of these devices are totally agnostic of the network behavior of these devices and have zero ways to monitor them for suspicious activities. For instance, when installing a printer on the network, the printer can register itself using ZeroConf and the clients can discover the printer automatically and do not need to add or delete printers explicitly. This poses a huge security risk, for instance when trying to print a sensitive document, the user may connect to a vulnerable printer that may be compromised and leak the user's data to a remote server. Such compromised IOT devices usually go undetected by using traditional point security solutions that monitor traffic from the user's device to the Internet and fail to consider malicious or compromised vectors within the network that the device is connected to. Most IOT devices also run with default configurations including default usernames and passwords which have been infamously used to create a large DDOS attack on popular Internet web services.